1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, in one or more embodiments, to transmitters for high frequency data transmission.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, many electronic systems have employed a high frequency (for example, a frequency higher than 1 GHz) for data transmission. For example, certain electronic systems used for transmitting audio/video (A/V) data employ a high frequency to transmit a large volume of data. Such electronic systems can be designed to be in compliance with a certain standard, such as the High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) standard.
Such electronic systems can include a transmitter for transmitting data signals at a selected frequency. The transmitter can change the level and/or format of the signals to be suitable for transmission over a medium, such as a cable or wireless medium. In some examples, a transmitter can include a driver circuit to boost the voltage level of data signals to a selected voltage level for transmission over a medium. Because such a driver circuit of a high frequency transmitter needs to operate at a high frequency, it may have physical constraints that a lower frequency driver circuit would not have. Thus, there is a need for providing a circuit design adapted for a high frequency driver circuit.